


We'd be amazing. (And that scares the shit out of you.)

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: spies are forever [4]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, M/M, Misunderstanding Feelings, Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Shoutout to Sam on the SAF discord for some amazing dialogue that I used in this.





	We'd be amazing. (And that scares the shit out of you.)

Owen groaned, thrusting once more before spilling inside of Curt, who was sensitive and shaking from his own orgasm.

“Fuck.” He said, kissing at Curt’s neck a few more times before pulling out and rolling over, breathing heavily.

“Jesus, Owen.” Curt said, his voice low, satisfied. He pulled the sheets up over his body, covering himself. He’d deal with whatever stains were there in the morning.

Owen was on his side, reaching under the bed for something. There was a rustle, and Owen sat back up with a cigarette in one hand and a lighter in another.

“Want one?” He asked, Curt shook his head.

He flicked open the silver lighter and lit his cigarette, before breathing in deeply, letting a puff of smoke out through his nose, closing his eyes and sighing at the feeling.

Curt let his eyes roam over Owen. He really was beautiful. His skin was shining with sweat, his lips were red and plump from Curt biting on them. His hair was messed, a strand hanging down in his face. His face was pink, flushed, his freckles standing out. 

Owen looked at Curt.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just admiring the view.”

Owen huffed out a laugh, smoke spilling out of his mouth.

“Thanks, I guess.”

Owen took another draw of his cigarette, before putting it out on a piece of paper on Curt’s bedside table.

“That better not have been a blueprint.”

“You keep top secret blueprints next to your bed? Amateur.” 

Owen swung his legs off the side of the bed, getting to his feet. 

Wow. Now Curt was _ really _enjoying the view. 

“You have a nice ass, you know.”

Owen laughed.

“Yours isn’t so bad either.”

“Not so bad? You just spent an hour fucking it, it must be good.”

Owen didn’t respond, but Curt heard him chuckle. He found his pants laying discarded on the floor, along with his boxers, and put them on, buckling his belt.

“You’re leaving?” Curt said, disappointed.

“Afraid so.”

“I mean...You don’t have to leave so soon. Can’t we just...Lie here?”

“Can’t. I have a date tonight.”

Curt froze.

“...A date?”

Owen turned towards Curt, smirking.

“What, are you jealous?”

Curt’s mouth opened and closed, struggling to find the words he wanted to say. What ended up coming out, however, was,

“Fuck you!” 

Owen’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, what the hell, Carvour?”

“Oh, so you are jealous.”

Curt got out of bed, bent down and picked up his discarded boxers, put them on quickly, and marched over to where Owen was standing.

“I thought...I thought we had something.” He said, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. “I thought you loved me. I thought we were good.”

“You’re good for a shag, maybe.” Owen said.

Curt’s heart sank. 

“Right. Should’ve known. You’ve never had a genuine feeling in your life, have you, Carvour?”

“Oh, god, don’t be so sentimental, Curt. We’re coworkers. Do you really think in our line of work, a relationship would be a good idea?”

“Our line of work is exactly why we should be together. No one understands what I’ve gone through like you.”

“What I understand, is that you are irresponsible, needy, and gullible. Do you fall for every man you shag, Curt? Must be painful to get your little heart broken that often. Or do you just not get out much?"

“God, you’re unbelievable! You’re such a selfish, inconsiderate...Asshole! Did you ever consider that maybe I wanted more than a-- a quick fuck?”

Owen chuckled, humourlessly, and stepped closer to Curt.

"Well for someone who didn't want a quick fuck, you were certainly gagging for it a minute ago."

Owen heard the sound of the slap first, before pain blossomed on his cheek, and he registered what had happened.

Curt _ slapped _him. 

Owen stared at the ground for a moment, fuming, before giving Curt a dangerous glare, and pushing him up against the wall. He took his wrists in his hands and pinned them above his head.

“Manners, Mega.” He growled, dangerously.

“That’s rich, coming from you.”

“You can’t deny that you liked it. You like having my attention.”

“_ You _ can’t deny that you _ like _me.”

“I like fucking you, that’s all.”

Curt suddenly ripped his hand away from Owen’s grasp, and wrapped his fingers around Owen’s throat. For a second, he thought that Curt was going to throttle him, but instead he pulled him close and kissed him hard. 

Owen kissed back, forcing his tongue into Curt’s mouth. Owen’s hand found it’s way into Curt’s hair and tugged, forcing his head back against the wall, breaking the kiss but keeping them close, their noses touching. Owen breathed heavily.

“What did I say. _ Needy _.”

Curt growled, and pushed Owen back, grabbing him by the shirt and practically throwing him onto the bed.

Before Owen could sit up, Curt straddled him, kissing him fiercely. He kissed his way down his jaw, to his neck, pulling Owen’s head back by his hair and latching his mouth onto his throat, biting and sucking hard there.

“Ah- Curt, my date, I can’t-”

“Your date will see that you’re already owned.” Curt said, before resuming his attack on Owen’s neck.

“You don’t own me, Curt. You’re a convenience, at best. Yah!-” Owen yelped as Curt sank his teeth into his flesh, surely drawing blood.

“Fuck! You...You truly are petty, you know that?”

“Watch your mouth, Carvour. Or should I put it to better use?”

Owen’s face flushed.

“I think my date will be concerned if I show up sounding like the grim reaper.”

“Fuck your date.”

“That was the plan, yes.”

Curt gave Owen an angry look before running his hands down Owen’s chest and stomach, making him shudder. He dragged them down his chest again, this time scratching his skin, leaving pink trails in its wake.

“Curt! I-”

“If the next words out of your mouth aren’t an apology, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Fuck you.”

Curt held Owen’s chin in his hands, pressing his jaw open with his thumb, almost inspecting his mouth.

“Get off the bed.” Curt said. Owen didn’t move.

Curt fisted a hand in Owen’s hair, forcing him off of the bed and onto his knees.

“I told you to watch your mouth, didn’t I?”

Curt pulled down his boxers by the waistband, until he was able to get his cock out. Owen’s gaze never left Curt’s eyes.

Curt stroked himself a few times, getting himself to full hardness, before holding the back of Owen’s head and pulling him forward, running the head of his cock over his soft lips and across his cheek. 

“Open wide,” Curt said. 

And Owen did, despite himself.

Curt guided his dick into his mouth, groaning at the wet heat and wasting no time in hitting the back of his throat.

“You ever had your face fucked before?”

Owen looked up at Curt.

“I’d imagine most of your lovers would want to shut you up.”

Owen ran his tongue along Curt’s length, making him shiver.

Curt grabbed a handful of Owen’s hair, pulling his head forward and thrusting down his throat. Owen gagged, his eyes watering, as Curt started to fuck his mouth with slow, leisurely thrusts. 

“That’s it. Much better.”

Owen groaned, mostly in annoyance, partially because Curt being demanding was kind of hot.

“How many people have you been on your knees for, hm? How many got-- Oh-- tired of you running your mouth and decided to fill it instead?”

Drool ran down Owen’s chin and onto the floor.

“Christ, if I had known I Could shut you up like this, I’d have done it sooner.”

Curt started to pick up the pace, and Owen tried not to choke as his cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly.

“Fuck...Your mouth feels good..” Curt groaned, thrusting deeply, Owen’s nose pressing against Curt’s stomach.

To Owen’s surprise, Curt pulled out, and Owen thought he’d had enough, instead Curt held him in place, tipping his head back.

“Fucking hell, Owen...So pretty.” He said, as he stroked his cock.

Owen shut his eyes and moaned, pathetically, and that was enough to send Curt hurtling over the edge, coming messily across Owen’s face.

Curt smiled, panting, his eyes half-lidded and glossed over.

“Attaboy.” 

“Please..” Owen said, reaching a hand down to palm his cock through his boxers.

“No, I’m sorry. You won’t be getting off tonight.” Curt said, tucking himself back into his underwear. “You don’t want to be late for your date.”

He pulled Owen up by his shirt, and walked him over to the door, opening it and looking down the hallway to see if anyone was there.

He shoved Owen out and closed the door behind him. 

Owen shivered. 

He was wrecked. His face dripping with come, hard in his boxers, panting, face flushed and his throat raw.

He decided to cancel his date.


End file.
